


She Ain't Gonna Choose You

by WhimsyNeptune



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsyNeptune/pseuds/WhimsyNeptune
Summary: She can't let the Savior marry that worthless Pirate.She just can't.





	She Ain't Gonna Choose You

Regina gulped as she pounded on the door of Emma’s house. She was terrified, but she couldn’t let this happen. Not without coming clean to the blonde first. She at least had to try.

 

The door swung open, and instead of seeing the beautiful blonde Sheriff, she was face-to-face with the rum guzzling, misogynistic, pig of a man that Emma was to marry the next morning. The pirate glared at her. “What do you need, your Majesty?” He asked irritatedly.

 

“I need to speak to Emma. Is she here, Guyliner?”

 

The pirate scoffed. “If you’re about to do what I think you’re about to do, you’re wasting your time. She’s friend-zoned you a long time ago.”

 

Regina bit her tongue and swallowed the hurt that came from knowing that there was a huge possibility that what the pirate had just said was true. “Where is she, you cum- Excuse me, I mean rum guzzling sociopath?”

 

The pirate looked like he wanted to punch the former queen, but Regina knew that he wasn’t stupid enough to make that mistake. Although he was stupid. “She is at the office, finishing last minute paperwork before we leave for the honeymoon tomorrow. Don’t waste your time, Queenie, she ain’t gonna choose you.”

 

Regina glared at him ‘You’re probably right,’she thought to herself, but she wouldn’t give that ignoramus the satisfaction of hearing her admit that he most likely won. So, instead, she said: “Goodbye, Hook. I’ll see you tomorrow. One way or another.” And with that, she poofed herself in front of the Sheriff Station.

 

 

She stood staring at the door to the station, trying to calm her speeding heart. There were three reactions this situation could get out of Emma:

 

 

1: She tells Emma. Emma is happy about the announcement, and they ride off into the sunset.  
2: She tells Emma. Emma is okay with the announcement, and they remain friends.  
3: She tells Emma. Emma is not okay with or happy about the announcement, and she cuts Regina out of her life.

 

Regina hoped beyond hope that option one would be the reaction she would get, but she wasn’t about to tell herself that it would be. Nothing ever went the right way for her, so she wasn’t going to fool herself, but that wasn’t going to stop her from telling Emma. Regina never let fear dictate her. She was a fucking queen, for Christ’s sake.

 

She took a deep breath and entered the building. Walking through the main room, and staring into the Office window. She watched for a moment as the soon-to-be bride worked on her paperwork. The Savior, _Regina’s_ savior, looked miserable.

 

Her upper eyelids were drooped lower than they should have been. Her lips were pulled down at the corners into a frown that she was clearly trying to fight back, and her eyes, although fighting to focus on the paperwork, were lost and searching for something. She looked nothing like the gushing bride she was supposed to be. That gave Regina a bit more hope, but it ripped her heart to shreds. Even if Emma didn’t feel the same, all Regina wanted was for Emma to be happy. She wanted to be the person to make her happy, but if she wasn’t, she could live contently with knowing Emma was happy. Not happily, no. Henry no longer needed her, and she wouldn’t have her true love, so happiness would be a thing of the very very distant past, but she would be content.

 

 

She knocked on the office door and only entered when she heard Emma’s “Come in!” When the blonde turned to face the Raven Haired beauty, her face went from sad and stoic, to slightly confused. “R’gina?”

 

Regina swallowed nervously before just blurting out, “Emma, Don’t do this!”

 

Emma’s face went from slightly confused, to completely confused. “Why not? You’ve been riding my ass about this pointless paperwork for days now.”

 

“No! I don’t give a rat’s ass about the paperwork Swan. I just used it as an excuse to be near you.”

 

Emma’s brows went from furrowed into wrinkles on her forehead to raised so high that they practically blended in with her hair. “You could’ve just asked for another girl’s night.”

 

Regina sighed and shook her head. "No, Em. That wouldn't have been enough. I need you, Emma. "

 

Emma furrowed her brows. "Regina, I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere."

 

"No." Regina shook her head. She gulped back her trepidation and persevered. It was then or never.  "I need you more than just as a best friend."

 

Emma seemed to understand, and Reginarelaxed until Emma spoke as oblivious to Regina's meaning as ever. "Oh! So, like... A sister?"

 

Regina groaned. She took a deep, steadying breath and spoke from her heart. "No, Emma. What I'm trying to say is that you have this way of just stripping me down to my bare core, and in the center, I am left with one fundamental truth: I just fucking need you. I always have, even before I met you.

 

I need you because you make me laugh more than anyone else in existence. I need you because I'm my best self when I'm with you and because when you're gone nothing feels right until I'm around you again. I say that I need you, and I mean it, but not in an emotionally clingy way. I mean it in the truest sense there is. I need you like sleep because you are essential to my mental, emotional, and physical well-being. You are all that my dreams consist of anymore. You are my restful state and my reset button. You are what needs to be at the end of every day and what prepares me for the next one. You are the one that keeps me sane in a non compos mentis world. But most of all you are the one place I know I'm safe from it. I know that I'm not all that good at loving people, I didn't know how to for a very long time, but that son of ours taught me how.

 

I used to believe that I could just ignore my feelings and that Henry would be enough to keep me happy, but I was wrong about both. Henry can't be my entire happiness because he's going to go off and explore the world, he's going to fall in love, and he's going to get married and have kids of his own. He will always be in my life, but he won't always be with me. I also can't just ignore my feelings for you because watching you with that chauvinist boar kills me. I can't bear the sight of looking at you two together because it should be me. It should be me that gets to hold your hand in the street. It should be me that gets to kiss you. It kills me to watch you two together, and to think that he gets to have you forever because I never got the chance to prove that I could be everything you want, and deserve. So, please Emma. Don't marry him, just give me a chance. That's all that I ask, even if you don't love me yet, but think that you could, just, please. Don't settle for someone so pathetic and undeserving of you. I know that I don't deserve you, but I'll try my damnedest to."

 

Emma stared at Regina expressionlessly, which caused Regina to fill with horror because she knew something serious was about to happen. SHe had known Emma for nearly seven years, and she knew that the blonde wasn't capable of complete silence unless her brain was in total overload.  So panic set in. Regin could feel it building like an unstoppable snowball in the pit of her stomach.  Then her heart started to beat harder and faster, and her brain began to shoot out negative thoughts quicker than a machine gun.

 

 _She hates me now. She's going to cut me off. She's going to tell everyone, and they're all going to laugh at me. I was so stupid to think that she would want someone like me_.

 

These thoughts continued for a little over thirty seconds before Emma speaks. "I'll cancel the wedding." She murmured.

 

The blonde's voice shook Regina out of her depressive reverie, and she looked at the woman with awe. "Y-you're choosing me?" She asked as hope began to flow through her entire body.

 

Emma smiled. "How could you think that you could tell me something like that, and I could do anything but choose you? You're right, Gina. Killian and I have nothing in common, he doesn't make me happy, and I am not in love with him. He doesn't even love me for who I am, he's completely changed me into some boring housewife, and we aren't even married yet. I was going to go through with that stupid wedding because I thought that it was what everyone wanted, but what I really wanted, was this." 

 

Regina was about to ask Emma what 'this' was Emma walked over to her and chastely kissed Regina's lips. They pulled apart and took shaky, shallow breaths. Regina was unable to control herself anymore as she took Emma's head in her hands and pulled her into a fiery and passionate kiss.

The kiss was everything Regina had imagined that it would be, times a billion. It was like a fire within her bones, like her soul had turned into water. It felt like every part of her that came from a dead star was alive again. When they kissed, she could hear her soul whisper in her head "Welcome home.",

 

They separated and rested their foreheads together. Regina looked into the deep emerald eyes that she had fallen in love with six years ago and smiled. "I love you, Emma Swan. Will you be mine?"

 

Emma smiled. "That depends, will you be mine too?"

 

Regina's smile widened impossibly. "Eternally yours."

 

Emma smiled before connecting their lips once more. When the kiss ended, and their foreheads were together once more, Emma spoke again. "Then I'll eternally be yours too."

 

Regina kissed her again, and when they broke apart, Emma said the four words that Regina had only ever dreamed of hearing from the blonde. "I love you, Regina."

 

Regina's heart soared, "Oh, Emma. I love you too, dear."

 

And just like that, they were finally whole.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought!


End file.
